Julius Avant
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Julius Avant is the husband of Vivienne Avant and the biological father of Maya Avant, Nicole Avant and Sasha Thompson. He is portrayed by Obba Babatundé. 'Storylines' 'Arriving in L.A.' Julius arrives in L.A. to meet with Vivienne Avant at a coffee shop. Vivienne was waiting as Julius arrived, with Vivienne saying that she thought she'd be waiting longer, with Julius replying that he "willed the plane through the sky". He then starts discussing with her that the nonsense with Nicole Avant stops, and that she no longer live under Maya Avant's influence, implying that she will be leaving Los Angeles. Maya and Nicole are talking how Julius must've been angry that Vivienne came home without Nicole, not knowing that Vivienne was still in Los Angeles. Vivienne is talking with Julius about how much she loves Maya, but she doesn't know how she can be around her, how she expects her to wrap her brain around what Maya expects her to understand. Julius says to her, how could she? He then says it's unnatural, and that he doesn't want Nicole to be around that, and that she's innocent, and he won't have her corrupted. Vivienne says, that Nicole hasn't been much different since she's been around Maya, and Julius tells her that Nicole defied her, saying that Nicole is leaving Los Angeles today. Vivienne then calls Nicole asking her to meet at the coffee shop, and to write the address, Julius tells her to tell Nicole to come at that very moment, and Nicole agrees. Julius tells her good job, saying that Vivienne has put them one step closer at getting Nicole back. Nicole then arrives at the coffee shop, where she sees Vivienne, saying that she thought she went home, with Vivienne stating that her plans changed. Nicole asks her whats going on, and Julius shows up stating that she was going home. Julius tells her that they have a car, and that Nicole could go to the Forrester Mansion to pack her things, and Nicole tells him no, that she's staying, and Julius states that she shouldn't argue. Nicole says that she's a grown woman, old enough to make her own decisions, and Julius says that she's way in over her head, and that L.A.'s not for her. Nicole tells him that she's making her life there, and that she has a job with a future. Julius says in fashion?, and that she's way over her head, to rethink priorities. Nicole says that it's an opportunity for her, and Julius tells her in a world of trouble, and that he won't have it, with Nicole stating that it's not his decision. Julius tells her that someone has to look out for her best interest in things, and that as long as he's the head of the family, that's going to be him. Nicole says he's not listening, stating that he never listens. Nicole states that she's building a life here, that she has an internship at Forrester Creations, and that she met a really nice guy, referring to Zende Dominguez, and that their both interning together. Nicole says that Julius was wrong, and that Forrester is not just a shady place, that it's corporate business, and that she wants to learn about it, and get to know Maya in the process, with Julius replying that Maya's a freak, and that's all Nicole needs to know. Nicole says that Maya isn't a freak, and that Julius doesn't know her and he never tries, with Julius telling her, he never will. Julius states that her brother, sister, or whatever he's become, or whatever he's done, he doesn't even recognize his own son, and Nicole states that, that is what Julius is looking for, telling him Maya is a woman. Julius tells her to not talk about it, and that she's lost to him and Vivienne and that if they lose her too. Julius tells Nicole for the final time that she's coming home and that she needs to accept it. Nicole leaves saying his intolerance is driving both his daughters away. Vivienne and Julius entered the Forrester Mansion to wait for Maya and were amazed at Maya's portrait hanging above the mantle. Julius and Vivienne remembered a portrait they loved at home and Vivienne wondered where she put that. Vivienne was impressed and amazed at the life Maya has built for herself. Vivienne told Julius to accept Maya as his daughter. Maya entered her home with much surprise to see her mother. Julius walked over much to Maya's shock. Julius stated he came back for his little girl and hugged Maya. Maya thought he meant Nicole when Julius stated that's what he's supposed to call her. Maya assured her parents Nicole is safe living with her and Rick. Julius went into being a parent and never feeling easy about a child's well-being. Maya told her parents that they didn't come her for here, they want to rescue Nicole. Julius asked about Rick and Vivienne stated she met him briefly. Maya added that he put up that picture of her. Julius explained that the librarian always showed him pictures of Maya and told him how successful she's doing. Vivienne stated she's the only one he'd talk to about you. Julius said he hears Maya's name in church, at the agency when he worked there. Maya questioned if he got fired from the limousine agency. Julius explained he was a joke. Vivienne said he covered his name plate. Julius said he put out that his son, Myron, was dead. Maya asked if that's what he wished. Julius denied that. Maya stated if they just came to see her face, they can leave. But if they want more, they have to accept her for who she is. Julius and Vivienne announced they are leaving. Maya sat down feeling sad when Julius said "Stand up, Maya." Maya stood up and Julius promised her he will try to accept her and they hugged. Julius and Vivienne attend Rick and Maya's wedding. Just before Maya is about to walk down the staircase, she hears her parents bickering. Julius repeatedly expresses his disgust and intolerance for Maya by using words like "freak" and "freak show" and discriminating transgender people. Maya is heartbroken and runs back up to her room and starts to cry. Nicole runs up to go get her only to find her crying. Nicole supports Maya and encourages her to forget about their dad for this one day and focus on her and Rick. Maya decides to continue the ceremony. Maya walks down the stairs and walks to up to rick with both of her parents. The ceremony starts but Maya pauses it because one person of their friends and family can't accept her, her father. Maya demands to speak with Julius and they publically bicker. Maya expresses her distress while Julius lashes back with intolerant insults. Julius starts to cry and explains his father, Myron Avant, a hard working man, gave him a check before he died because he felt his namesake disowned him. Rick stands by Maya but Julius responds by asking Rick if how he feels about having a woman no other man wants. Vivienne steps in and speaks her mind to Julius, explaining how wrong he is. Julius admits he's leaving but Vivienne insists on staying. Julius leaves and Vivienne apologizes for all the wrong she has also done to Maya. Vivienne tells Maya how proud she is to be her mother and they hug. Maya decides to move forward with the ceremony and Rick and Maya say their vows and marry on August 12, 2015. Weeks later Vivienne and Julius return to town because they both agreed for Julius to give Maya the good news that he'd done some soul searching and that he's ready to accept his transgender daughter, Maya. Everything went downhill once Maya announced to her parents that she was having a baby. Julius, knowing Maya can't get pregnant, wondered who was going to carry her and Rick's baby. Maya told him that Nicole agreed to carry the child, much to Julius' dismay. Julius believes what Maya is asking Nicole to do is sick. He even went so far as to accuse Maya of taking advantage of Nicole, seemingly knowing that Nicole would never say no to Maya because Nicole is one of those people who wants to make everyone happy, especially her sister. Nicole and Julius were at war about this but she held her own. Nicole was determined to have their baby with or without Julius' and Viv's approval since Rick, Maya, and Nicole are all adults anyway. Zende was shocked when she tells him Maya asked her to be their surrogate but was supportive of her decision and loves that Nicole would give Maya and Rick such a beautiful gift. But they still had their concerns. Julius went to see Zende at Forrester Creations and tried but failed to talk Zende into giving Nicole an ultimatum. Nicole either tells Maya to find somebody else to have their baby or he doesn't want to be her boyfriend. Zende tells Julius what everybody else is trying to get through to him, that it's Nicole's decision and hers only. Maya and Rick still have given Nicole every right to say no and change her mind, Nicole still refuses to turn back on her agreement to have their baby and especially won't do so on her parents' account. She has been warned by a nurse at the clinic that she might be attached to the baby when it's Rick and Maya's. Nicole is fully aware of the risks and is even willing to risk her relationship with Zende for their baby. But Nicole asks Zende if she has their baby, are they over? Zende commits his relationship with Nicole. Julius is angry that Zende refuses to coerce Nicole into not having their baby and hanging their relationship over their head because again he tells Julius it's her decision. Vivienne and Julius go back to their apartment in Los Angeles where Julius had been praying that Nicole decides against having Rick and Maya's baby but to no avail. Viv is starting to agree with Julius' way of thinking but there is no need to be so brutal about it! The two agree to hold a meeting with Rick's parents about what to do about Nicole being pregnant with Rick and Maya's child. In the middle of the meeting they get a phone call notifying Julius and Vivienne that Zende, Rick, Maya, and Nicole are at the clinic prepping Nicole for pregnancy. Julius and Vivienne race down there demanding it gets called off. Nicole and Maya were surprised that Vivienne was weighing in her opinion, agreeing with Julius. But Nicole and Maya disagree with Julius and he, having failed to convince her against getting pregnant, storms away and walks off with Viv. Nicole continues on with it. The nurse later informs Nicole that she is indeed pregnant. Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:African American characters Category:Avant family